


Вечность со скидкой

by Vireselich



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vireselich/pseuds/Vireselich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В магазине графа Ди множество дверей, и бродить там просто так не всегда безопасно. Крис случайно попадает в мир, где будто бы и нет ничего, кроме лунного света и белого песка. Но когда комнаты Магазинчика были совсем пусты?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечность со скидкой

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Фик написан на ЗФБ-2014 для команды Магазинчика Ужасов.  
> 2\. Огромная благодарность чудесной бете chiisai majo! Если в этом тексте есть ошибки, виновата в них я и только я.

«Да быть такого не может», – изумился Крис.

– Ещё как может, – мрачно подтвердил Тет-чан.

«И сколько тебе тогда лет?»

– Ну… – тот задумчиво пожал плечами,– лет четыреста, если считать с перерождениями.

«Перерождениями? Это как?»

– Это когда ты умираешь в одном теле и рождаешься в другом, дурила.

– А ну не груби Крису, – вмешалась Пон-чан, потрясая крошечным кулачком. – Естественно, что он не знает о таком! Он же ребёнок! И к тому же, человек!

Тэцу поморщился.

– Ладно, – нехотя сказал он, – слушай. Это происходит со всеми, без исключений. Души людей после смерти переселяются из одного тела в другое – так было всегда, так будет всегда. Умираешь стариком – рождаешься младенцем, понял?

«Понял», – кивнул Крис, хотя идея ему вовсе не понравилась. Мысль о том, что он когда-то – пусть даже в прошлой жизни – был стариком, казалась совершенно нелепой.

– Люди никогда не помнят, что уже рождались, – продолжил Тет-чан, – животные помнят изредка.

«А ты?»

– А я помню всё, – он горделиво выпятил грудь.

– Хвастунишка! – тут же сообщила ему Пон-чан.

«Быть не может», - ещё раз подумал Крис. «И сколько же раз ты уже рождался?»

– Двенадцать.

«Ого…»

Знание о том, что его другу на самом деле четыреста лет, было совершенно неуютным. Будто бы Тэцу на самом деле никакой не его приятель, а старенький дедушка, при котором нужно хорошо себя вести. Но тот, кажется, моментально понял, почему Крис настороженно замолк.

– Да расслабься ты, – легко толкнул он мальчика в плечо, – не думай об этом, вот и всё.

«Но ты очень уж старый», – робко подумал Крис.

– Ну и что? Я же не рассказал графу, что ты вчера пять пирожных стрескал?

Мальчик повеселел.

– Я тоже не рассказала, – тут же вмешалась Пон-чан.

«Спасибо»,– Крис сердечно поблагодарил обоих. В самом деле, граф бы не обрадовался, что он съел столько сладкого. Ди и так время от времени пугал его кариесом и диатезом. 

Только почему-то когда Леон сказал графу, что у него самого угроза и того, и другого, да еще и сахарного диабета в придачу, граф никак не отреагировал. Может, у китайцев не бывает диабета. Крис не стал переспрашивать.

Тэцу уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в тот самый момент далеко в прихожей зазвенел колокольчик над дверью. Кто-то вошёл, тяжело топая.

– Детектив! – сразу же раздался возмущённый голос графа. – Я же говорил вам не вваливаться ко мне с недокуренными сигаретами! 

«Братик! Пойдем, встретим его!»

– Опять приперся, – вздохнул Тет-чан. – Кусаю его, кусаю, и всё бесполезно – опять приходит.

– Леон пришел! – обрадовалась Пон-чан и тут же сорвалась с места. – Сейчас я ему новенькие заколочки покажу!

– Дались ему твои заколочки! – в спину ей проворчал Тэцу, но она уже скрылась за поворотом в коридоре.

Крис потянул Тет-чана за край жилетки в сторону гостиной.

Когда они вошли, боевые действия только набирали обороты.

– Детектив! – надрывался Ди, – немедленно выбросите окурок!

– Да кому он мешает!

– Мне! Крису! Посетителям!

– Пусто в твоём чёртовом магазине!

– Здесь есть я! И животные! 

Что ответил Леон, Крис так и не узнал – Тэцу, стоявший на шаг позади него, шустро зажал ему уши ладонями. Но зато он увидел, как Леон поднялся с кушетки, широким шагом пересёк комнату и погасил окурок в каменной вазе с цветком, который зацвел только вчера. Крис прекрасно помнил, как Ди над ним ворковал. 

Тет-чан отнял руки от ушей Криса и зааплодировал.

Граф позеленел.

– Ух, что сейчас начнётся, – почти мечтательно прошептал Тэцу Крису на ухо. 

– О, здорово, Крис! – с безмятежной радостью в голосе приветствовал его Леон. – Я тут случайно оказался неподалёку, и решил…

– Детектив, да как вы осмелились тушить ваши сигареты рядом с орхидеей?! Это бесценный вид! Она не выносит ни дыма, ни грубости! Убирайтесь!

– Да расслабься, – махнул рукой Леон, – подумаешь, потушил об твой цветочек драгоценный…

– Этот цветочек был доставлен из Южной Африки, детектив, его утомил перелёт, а вы решили его добить!

– Отвали, Ди!

– Убирайтесь из моего магазина!

– Да хрена с два!

– Вы не можете даже вести себя по-человечески!

– Давай я его съем? – влез Тет-чан. 

Крис растерянно моргнул.

Ди сжал кулаки и выдохнул. Он раскраснелся, глаза у него сердито блестели, а спина была даже прямее обычного.

– Нет. Ты не можешь его съесть, – с усилием выдавил он, – или Крис ужасно расстроится. 

Тэцу покосился на мальчика; тот энергично закивал.

Леон торжествующе ухмыльнулся и с шумом плюхнулся на ближайший диванчик.

– Ну, раз мы решили всё миром, – безмятежно произнёс он, – тогда тащи сюда свой чай.

И закинул ноги на кофейный столик.

Граф прерывисто вздохнул.

– Крис.

Голос у Ди был нежным и ласковым; вообще-то, настолько нежным и ласковым, что у Криса по спине пробежали мурашки. Такой резкий переход от раздражения к нарочитому спокойствию ещё никогда не сулил ничего хорошего, и мальчик даже слегка испугался.

Леон широко зевнул, не прикрыв рукой рта. Ди отчетливо дернулся.

– Прошу тебя, сходи, поиграй с Пон-чан.

«Но она вот-вот придёт…»

– Пожалуйста, Крис, – настойчивая нежность в голосе графа отливала металлом.

Тэцу присвистнул.

– Давай, парень. Я прослежу, чтобы они не слишком расходились, – сказал он, ухмыляясь.

Крис неуверенно обвёл их взглядом, но кивнул и вышел во внутренний коридор Магазина. Тет-чан проследовал за ним, и, едва он ступил за порог, закрыл дверь. Мальчик немедленно прислонился к ней ухом, что, впрочем, было лишним – крики Ди было прекрасно слышно. 

«Да что вы себе позволяете, мистер Оркотт?!»

Ответ Леона заглушил рык Тэцу.

Крис поёжился и отступил от двери. Когда граф с «моего дорогого детектива» переходил на «мистера Оркотта», это сулило неприятности – Леону в первую очередь. Но если Тет-чан пообещал приглядеть за ними, может, они не станут ссориться так уж сильно?

Мальчик вздохнул.

В самом деле, можно пойти поискать Пон-чан и предупредить её, что в гостиную пока лучше не заходить. Показать заколочки можно и позже; или вообще не показывать – вряд ли Леону будет интересно. Но Пон-чан наверняка притащит ему все свои украшения – похвастаться.

Девчонки, они такие… девчонки. Иногда вообще невозможно понять, о чём они думают. Ну, кроме побрякушек.

Коридор, освещённый мягким светом расписанных китайских ламп, привычно уводил вглубь – дальше и дальше. Крис шёл почти неслышно: в пушистом красном ковре тонули звуки любых шагов, который ничуть не вытерся, хотя по нему едва ли не ежедневно ходили посетители.

Крису пришло в голову, что Пон-чан увлеклась раскрасками и забыла про Леона. Он заглянул в комнату, где они часто играли, но там её не оказалось. Её также не было ни на кухне, ни в спальне, куда мальчик, постучав, осторожно заглянул одним глазком. 

Он наугад обошёл несколько залов, пытаясь её отыскать, но там были лишь те, Магазинные Люди. Кто-то зашипел на него, кто-то замахал руками, пытаясь выгнать. Пон-чан с ними не было. 

Он даже расспросил о ней даже Филлипа, но тот, рассмеявшись, плеснул в него водой и предложил сплавать наперегонки. Вообще-то, Крис был не против искупаться, но то, что Пон-чан потерялась, взволновало его, и он отказался.

«Хонлон!» – вдруг пришло ему в голову: вот у кого он ещё не побывал. Наверняка Пон-чан задержалась там.

Сам он редко навещал Хонлон, но с Пон-чан они вроде ладили, так что вполне могли вместе проводить время – особенно, когда Криса не было рядом. То, что он был рядом с Пон-чан практически всегда, в голову ему как-то не пришло.

Привычный лабиринт коридоров захватил его – он шёл по памятным ориентирам, вроде зелёных дверей с красным орнаментом, ламп с карпами кои вместо горячо любимых Ди (с драконами), картинных рам. На сами картины полагаться было нельзя: Крис готов был поклясться, что картины менялись сами собой.

Ему пришёл на ум тот момент, когда он, запомнив, что напротив двери Филлипа висел китайский пергамент с пандой, спрятанный от пыли под стекло, попытался ещё раз её отыскать. Он не обратил внимания на то, что ему пришлось петлять меньше обычного, чтобы добраться до нужного места; и очень удивился, когда за дверью, напротив которой висела эта панда, оказался не привычный солнечный пляж, а комната, битком набитая подушками, пуфами и диванчиками.

Собственно, именно тогда он и познакомился с Тен-чаном.

После того случая Крис накрепко запомнил, что нужно ориентироваться по лампам, или по дверям, или – самый надёжный, но самый неудобный способ – по количеству поворотов направо и налево.

К слову, когда он вновь разыскал комнату Филлипа, на стене напротив не было ничего, а вот слева от двери висела картина с двумя танцующими цаплями. Это было очень странно; но Крис уже почти привык к странностям такого рода.

Да где же Пон-чан?

Коридор окончился внезапно; Крис, погрузившись в собственные мысли, едва не ударился головой о тяжелую двустворчатую дверь, возникшую прямо перед ним. 

Она была куда больше обычных дверей и гораздо выше человеческого роста – поднималась до самого потолка. На ней были выложены золотом причудливые орнаменты - и в этих орнаментах смутно угадывались существа, которых Крис не видел даже в книжках графа Ди.

В узоре переплетались звери с человеческими ликами, люди со звериными лапами и шерстью, сквозь них прорастали невиданные цветы, похожие на птиц – и в центре двух створок все они сходились в плотный круг, наслаиваясь друг на друга, будто скрывая, пряча за собой нечто, что не положено видеть тому, кто оказался здесь случайно.

Крис отступил на несколько шагов. Он был совершенно уверен, что раньше он этой двери не видел; более того – раньше её тут не было.

Мальчик задумался. Он прошел лампу с кои, перешёл с красного ковра на зелёный, сделал три поворота направо и один – налево. Ошибки не должно было быть: именно здесь раньше находилась красно-золотая дверь, которая вела в покои Хонлон.

Дверь исчезла. Или – ну, всякое возможно – вдруг превратилась в белую.

Крису стало неуютно до дрожи; ему захотелось уйти – это было не то место, наверняка он всего-то свернул где-нибудь не в ту сторону, и нет совершенно никаких причин хоть уголком глаза заглянуть за дверь, которая взялась неизвестно откуда, и вообще вся эта история довольно жуткая…

Перед его мысленным взором вдруг возник Тэцу: он смешливо глянул на него из-под длинных волос и хитро спросил: «Боишься?». Крис затряс головой – не то, что бы отрицая, скорее, просто пытаясь избавиться от наваждения. Тэцу расхохотался.

«Бывает, – издевательски ухмыльнулся он, – такое, знаешь ли, случается иногда. Странные двери, тёмные углы… А потом выясняется, что кое-кто боится ночью дойти до уборной».

Крис тряхнул головой ещё раз, не сводя с двери напряженного взгляда. Ему здесь не нравилось – вот, что он чувствовал. Ощущение было неожиданно сильным, пугающим и глубоким, как если бы… 

Как если бы здесь было что-то, чему не нравился он сам.

Крис даже огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь, впрочем, не поворачиваться к двери спиной. В пустом коридоре не наблюдалось ничего подозрительного – ну, разве что, было немного тихо. Слишком тихо для зоомагазина, в котором жизнь кипела и днём, и ночью.

«Может, тот, кто здесь живёт, просто любит тишину, – подумал Крис. Может, ему просто не нравится, когда его беспокоят.»

Дверь возвышалась прямо перед ним, пугающая и манящая одновременно. Тет-чан в его голове (ненастоящий Тет-чан, Тэцу совсем не такой!) на все лады насмешливо спрашивал: «Страшно? Страшно? Страшно?».

Крису не было страшно.

Ну, разве что совсем чуточку: в конце концов, кто бы не испугался, когда одна комната исчезает, и вместо неё, как по волшебству, появляется совершенно другая?

«Леон бы не испугался», – подумал Крис. Леон бы обязательно туда заглянул – и это неожиданно придало ему сил. Он неуверенно подошел к двери ближе и приложил к ней ухо: за ней не раздавалось ни звука.

Может, там и нет никого, пришло ему вдруг на ум. Мысль была успокаивающей – почему там, в самом деле, не могло быть пусто? Вдруг там всего-навсего кладовка? Просто очень большая. В которой граф хранит мётлы или бытовую химию. Или корм для животных! Да, точно: там зерно. Ну, или овощи.

Любопытство постепенно вытесняло из него неуверенность. Он положил руки на прохладную поверхность и принялся внимательно рассматривать узоры, покрывающие створки двери. Вблизи он заметил кое-что ещё: дверь не была деревянной, как ему показалось вначале – никакая полировка не стёрла бы с неё годовые кольца. Её створки были будто высечены целиком из камня…

…или из кости.

Последняя догадка пошатнула его желание войти; но он уже принял решение.

Леон бы сказал ему «Молодчина!», подумал Крис. Или: «Я знал, что мой братишка не струсит!». Или что-нибудь в этом роде. А Тет-чан… ну, по крайней мере, он бы не дразнился. 

Крис встал прямо перед дверью, обоими руками взялся за широкие вызолоченные кольца, которые здесь замещали ручку, и осторожно потянул на себя.

Он и сам не мог с уверенностью сказать, ждал ли он, что она откроется тяжело, со скрипом; где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что она не откроется вообще. Но стоило ему приложить немного усилия, и створки бесшумно подались навстречу, пропуская его внутрь.

***

В гостиной, затерянной в веренице коридоров, Тэцу отвлёкся от наблюдения за увлекательным зрелищем жаркого спора между Леоном и Ди (в котором обсуждались присутствующие здесь тотэцу и джинсы Оркотта и отсутствующие манеры и воспитание того же) и прислушался к звукам из глубины Магазинчика. 

Острый слух хищника различал много, гораздо больше, чем несовершенное человеческое ухо. Он слушал шаги Криса – они становились то ближе, то дальше, но никогда они не исчезали совсем. Сейчас же он потерял их, как если бы Крис застыл на месте – но когда это он стоял на месте дольше двух минут?

Тэцу бросил взгляд на графа: тот кричал на Леона едва ли не с упоением, и вряд ли мог услышать хоть что-нибудь. На самого Оркотта бесполезно было даже надеяться – этот человек, несомненно, сейчас даже не заметил бы, если бы вдруг началась война.

Тотэцу вслушался в звуки из коридора ещё раз, внимательнее: он слышал хлопанье крыльев, шлёпанье ласт, рычание и шипение – но Криса, его знакомых лёгких шагов, не было.

Он вздохнул, жалея, что придётся оставить Ди наедине с Оркоттом, неспешно спрыгнул с кресла и направился к выходу из комнаты. На него едва ли обратили внимание; он выскользнул за дверь, тихий и быстрый, и растворился в лабиринте коридоров.

***

Это была не комната Хонлон, хоть Крис и не сомневался в этом с самого начала.

Это вообще не было комнатой.

Крис привык к тому, что время от времени двери в Магазинчике открывались на пляж, или в джунгли, или в лес. Однажды он нашёл дверь, которая вывела его на Блэкоук Лэйн (лучшие кондитерские района! Не пропустите!) – правда, потом он, сколько не блуждал, так и не смог вновь её отыскать. Но это место не было ни пляжем, ни Блэкоук Лэйн.

Перед ним, насколько хватало глаз, лежала ночная пустыня.

От порога и до горизонта перед Крисом расстилались бессчётные дюны серебристо-белого песка, мерцающего льдистым отражённым светом; и над всеми ними в чёрном, беззвёздном небе сияла холодная луна.

Полнолуние.

Крис много раз видел его в Лос-Анджелесе – графу нравилось любоваться луной. На балкон выносили низенький столик, расставляли в причудливом порядке крошечные пиалы – Крису пить не разрешали, но он не особо и жаловался – и до самого утра рассказывали истории (если, конечно, Крису не нужно было идти на следующее утро в школу). Но та луна была крошечной, не больше монетки в 50 центов; а эта была огромной, как апельсин, и бледной, как кусок сахара или мороженого молока.

И красивой, конечно. 

На поверхности этой луны Крис мог отчетливо различить кратеры, и впадины, и даже горы – все вместе они складывались в лицо; Лицо-на-Луне.

И оно ему улыбалось, глядя с чёрного неба вниз. В этом было нечто пугающее – но и нечто завораживающее было тоже, и Крис долго смотрел на него в ответ.

Ему, разумеется, не было страшно; ну вот ничуточки. Чёрно-белый мир, никаких звёзд, Лицо-на-Луне, да ещё этот песок до самого горизонта. Совершенно не из-за чего тревожиться.

Красота пустыни была холодной, мрачной, но Крису совершенно не хотелось возвращаться обратно – ну, по крайней мере, не раньше, чем он тут осмотрится. В конце концов, это одна из комнат Магазина графа – всегда можно вернуться обратно в коридор. 

Хотя отпустить дверные ручки, в которые он вцепился обоими руками – до побелевших костяшек – было страшновато. Совсем капельку.

Ветер бросил ему в лицо россыпь песчинок, которые сразу запутались в волосах и набились в нос. Как ни странно, он оказался неожиданно тёплым, что этому месту вовсе не шло – никакого пронизывающего холода, никакой режущей горло сухости; Крису даже показалось, что он пах пряностями – чем-то вроде корицы, которой так обильно посыпали сдобу из пекарни миссис Кейн. Приятный, сладковатый запах, который немного напоминал аромат благовоний, так щедро расставленных по магазину графа Ди.

Теперь уже Крис точно знал, что Пон-чан здесь нет – просто не может быть. Она любит всякие уютные местечки, в которых много пуфиков, подушек и розового цвета – одно слово, девчонка! Это место вряд ли пришлось бы ей по душе.

Но вот Крису здесь нравилось.

И правда – нравилось, хоть он знал, что ни его брат, ни граф не будут в восторге, если ему вдруг вздумается прогуляться ночью по пустыне. В которой, тем более, совсем не видно звёзд и пахнет пряностями – отчего-то это казалось мальчику особенно важным. 

Зато Тет-чану бы тут понравилось, пришло ему в голову. Это точно – если уж кто и способен был оценить ночную прогулку, так это он. Ему нравились ночь и тишина; здесь и того, и другого хватало в избытке.

– Я же хищник, – время от времени с непонятной Крису гордостью повторял он, – мне нравится охотиться по ночам.

Не то, чтобы Крис ему верил, насчет хищника и прочего. Тэцу вообще любил прихвастнуть.

Но прямо сейчас – прямо сейчас Крис просто желал шагнуть вперед и не думать о том, что его отругает граф. Место казалось безопасным – и ему хотелось посмотреть подольше на эту гигантскую, улыбающуюся луну, хотелось ощутить под пальцами белый песок, хотелось ещё раз вдохнуть ветер, который нёс с собой сладкий коричный запах.

Решившись, он сделал шаг за порог, мягко ступив кедами на тихо скрипнувший песок.

И ничего особенного не произошло.

В глубине души Крис ждал чего-то – чего угодно. Но не случилось ровным счетом ничего – всё вокруг осталось прежним, и Крис, сам того не желая, ощутил смутное разочарование.

Он сделал ещё шаг вперёд.

Его собственная тень отчётливо выделялась на фоне песка – хоть здесь и была ночь, местная луна могла дать бледному солнцу Лос-Анджелеса сто очков вперёд. 

Он всё никак не мог отпустить дверь – даже повернувшись к ней спиной, он продолжал касаться её самыми кончиками пальцев, опасаясь, что стоит ему лишь убрать руку, и она испарится, растворится в воздухе, как морок. 

Крис обернулся, долгим взглядом окинув дверь, которую так боялся отпустить – она стояла в песке, одинокий дверной проем, без стены и без всякой опоры. За приоткрытыми створками виднелся привычный коридор с зелёной ковровой дорожкой. Горсть песка осыпалась внутрь, забившись в недлинный ворс. Привычный вид его успокоил, и он шагнул ещё раз, чувствуя себя астронавтом, впервые ступившего на Луну. Не отрываясь, он смотрел, как кончики его пальцев, переставая дотягиваться до двери, повисают в пустоте.

Она не исчезла.

От облегчения Крис даже ощутил слабость в коленях – от этой двери можно было ждать чего угодно, и он обрадовался, когда она осталась на месте. Он понятия не имел, как бы он потом отсюда выбирался. Более того – он даже не знал, где он находится.

Хоть ветер и был несильным, Крису захотелось пить. Он с легким сожалением вспомнил бесконечные чашки чая, мелькавшие в руках у графа – целые оазисы, океаны сладкого чая, хоть с пирожными, хоть без; но он решил, что вернется в магазин позже. 

С грустью он также вспомнил старенький полароид, который был у его брата: ему хотелось оставить себе кусочек картинки, если – скорее всего – ему не удастся сюда вернуться. Но фотоаппарата у него не было – Леон не разрешил брать его к графу, опасаясь, наверно, что Крис его сломает.

Потом ему, правда, ему пришло на ум, что сфотографировать луну у него наверняка бы не получилось – слишком уж яркой она была. В Санни Лэйкс не удалось, значит, и тут ничего не выйдет.

В Санни Лэйкс они ездили на пикник с ночевкой – один из тех очень, очень редких случаев, когда графа удалось уговорить сесть к Леону в машину, и они, прихватив с собой Пон-чан и Тэцу, целых два дня провели за городом. Как сказал брат – дикарями; Ди, в свою очередь, заметил ему, что конкретно для Леона ничего не изменилось. Они ругались всю дорогу с утра и ещё немножко днём; потом они повздорили из-за продуктов, долго спорили насчет палаток и чуть не подрались из-за комаров – их и в самом деле было слишком много, но Ди ужасно негодовал и обзывал Леона убийцей. Тэцу так веселился, что получил по лбу от Пон-чан; а Крис просто радовался, что они все собрались вместе.

В самом деле, выходные были прекрасные. Они пообедали под невыносимо печальным взглядом графа, который категорически отказался есть сэндвичи с ветчиной, потом собирали с Пон-чан дрова для костра, и даже купались в озере – Леон сначала столкнул туда Криса, а потом прыгнул сам, обдав его целым водопадом брызг. С ними плескался Тет-чан, но глубоко не заходил – как Крису потом шепнула по секрету Пон-чан, плавать он не умел. Тэцу, правда, всё яростно отрицал и зло косил на Леона.

А вечером они смотрели на звёзды, на невероятно, фантастически прекрасные звёзды, которых было в десять раз больше, чем Крис видел из города. Даже брат с графом престали ругаться и лежали на траве, разглядывая небо, и видно было так много и так далеко, и Крису казалось, что если он пошевелится, то упадёт вверх, в бесконечную звёздную пропасть, и будет падать и падать, и никогда не достигнет дна.

Земля постепенно остывала, костёр трещал где-то совсем близко и сыпал искрами; а Ди водил тонкой рукой, показывая в небо там и сям. Казалось, он знал о каждом созвездии больше, чем любой астроном, а рассказать мог столько, что Крису не переслушать и за всю жизнь. Даже Тет-чан совсем притих, слушая сказки и мифы, состарившие уже тогда, когда сама Земля была ещё молода.

Жаль, что всё хорошее кончается так быстро – граф закончил рассказ о принцессе, живущей у Полярной Звезды в гостях, и ушёл к себе в палатку; Леон, потягиваясь, уполз в свою. А Крис с друзьями остался на берегу – и прямо к ним по блестящей глади озера тянулась широкая лунная дорожка.

Луна тогда не была полной – она была надкушенной с одного бока, как яблоко, но сияла совсем как фонарь, ярко и светло. Вода в озере чуть колыхалась, и дорожка мерцала в такт; и Крису ужасно хотелось ступить на неё двумя ногами и дойти до самой луны.

Они вытащили у Леона из сумки фотоаппарат и долго примерялись, как бы захватить в кадр всё, что было вокруг них, всё, что сияло и плескалось, выхватывали его друг у друга из рук и даже чуть не уронили его в озеро.

А фотографии не удались.

На тех, где фотографировали луну и тропинку к ней, остались мутные, мрачные пятна, будто снимки уронили в грязь – брат потом сказал, что они засветились; остальные вышли ужасно тёмными.

Пон-чанн ужасно расстроилась, и её пришлось спешно утешать леденцами. Даже Тэцу помрачнел – совсем чуть-чуть. На следующий день, конечно, настроение поднялось, но с того раза Крис навсегда запомнил, что луну сфотографировать нельзя.

Сейчас ему было из-за этого ужасно обидно.

Где-то вдалеке ветер поднял небольшой вихрь белого песка и прогнал его по гребню дюны; Крис порадовался, что там, где он стоял, ветра практически не было – слабые, лёгкие дуновения, которые пахли, как сдобные пряники миссис Кейн, едва ли можно было назвать ветром.

Любопытства ради он обошёл дверь кругом – с изнанки она выглядела пустым проёмом, вкопанным неизвестно зачем посреди пустыни, между приоткрытых тяжелых створок виднелись песок и небо без единой звезды. В панике он метнулся обратно – но с обратной стороны коридор по-прежнему уводил вглубь Магазинчика. Крис с облегчением выдохнул и, отойдя на пару шагов, уселся на песок.

«Будет, что рассказать брату», – подумал он.

Песок под ним был мягким, чистым и тёплым – куда круче, чем на общественном пляже, куда он раньше ходил с тётей и дядей. И здесь нигде не было ни единой пивной банки, ни одного окурка – лучший пляж на свете. Ерунда, что океана рядом нет. Вот бы ещё добраться сюда днём…

– Ты ведь не за этим сюда пришёл, не так ли?

Мягкий голос раздался откуда-то из-за спины Криса. Мальчик вздрогнул от неожиданности и вскочил на ноги так быстро, будто его дернули сверху за ворот футболки. Вокруг по-прежнему никого не было – Крис даже заглянул в коридор Магазина, чтобы убедиться, что голос шёл не оттуда. Его пробил озноб, и первой мыслью было бежать обратно, к графу и Леону, в уютную гостиную безо всяких там голосов.

– Я здесь, – сказал ему голос с лёгким укором.

И только после этого Крис догадался, что голос раздавался из-за двери.

Он осторожно обошёл её, стараясь идти как можно тише – ему самому не до конца было ясно, зачем, но скрип песка под подошвами кроссовок безжалостно его выдавал.

Небрежно прислонившись к тяжелой каменной (костяной?) створке, намертво завязшей в песке, стоял, глядя в небо, наголо бритый мальчишка, которого минутой раньше здесь совершенно точно не было.

Возрастом он выглядел почти как Крис – ну, может, на год или два старше; и это оказалось… неожиданно. Очень уж неожиданно.

Крис остановился.

«Привет», – подумал он.

Мальчик повернул к нему голову. Дверь отбрасывала свою тень прямо на него – но даже в этой тени Крис различил, как его глаза сверкнули кошачьей зеленью. Он его услышал. Значит, он тоже из Магазинных Людей. 

– Здравствуй, – ответил незнакомец. Голос у него был мягкий и глубокий, а ещё он не соответствовал облику парнишки – он был старше, чем его лицо.

Крис почувствовал себя неуютно. И жутко. И жутко неуютно.

«Что ты тут делаешь?» – спросил он, чтобы… ну, чтобы просто спросить что-нибудь. Вообще-то, он хотел спросить «откуда ты взялся?», но решил, что это будет невежливо. 

Мальчишка хмыкнул.

– Знаешь, обычно об этом спрашиваю я, а не меня, – сообщил он, отлепляясь от стены и выходя под лунный свет. – Давай сначала так: а что здесь делаешь ты?

Крису ужасно захотелось сделать шаг назад – особенно когда он разобрал, что у парнишки перед ним вертикальные зрачки. В этом не было ничего уж совершенно необычного – в Магазине он и не такое видел, но мальчик выглядел не особенно дружелюбно.

Взгляд у него был тяжёлый, липкий: так смотрел на учеников профессор Вильямс после тестов по математике. Потом он обычно медленно качал головой и мягким, вкрадчивым тоном объяснял классу, что у него учатся одни остолопы. 

Не то, чтобы его за это любили.

«Ничего не делаю, – смешавшись, ответил ему Крис. – Вообще-то, я искал Пон-чан».

– Её здесь нет.

Совсем короткий ответ, но Крису послышался тонкий призрак насмешки. «Ты дурак, послышалось ему, – ты зря сюда пришёл».

Он был почти согласен.

«А. Ну да. Я так и подумал, – смутился Крис. – Вообще-то, я уже собирался уходить. Извини, если я тебя потревожил».

Мальчишка молча смотрел на него, неуловимо кошачьим жестом склонив голову на бок.

Крис повернулся к нему спиной – пусть невежливо, но он действительно собирался уйти отсюда поскорее – и направился к той, правильной стороне двери, которая вела в Магазин.

Он услышал за спиной лёгкий смешок, но списал его на своё поспешное бегство.

Он не увидел, как мальчик вскинул тонкую, покрытую бронзовым загаром ладонь, зато услышал, как она опустилась на каменный косяк двери – с тихим стуком, будто его рука была сухая, как палка.

Тяжёлые створки плавно съехались, надёжно отрезав их обоих от коридора, выстланного зелёным ковром.

И только тогда Крису стало по-настоящему страшно.

***

Тет-чан обыскал уже по меньшей мере десяток закоулков Магазина, в которых Крис мог застрять. Но его не оказалось ни у Филлипа, ни у тэнко; а ещё Тэцу по прежнему не слышал его шагов. Зато, повернув за очередной угол, он нос к носу столкнулся с Пон-чан – она тащила с собой целую охапку бус. Когда Тэцу в неё врезался, они рассыпались по полу ворохом разноцветных шариков, а он сразу же получил кулачком по лбу – прямо в больнючее место между рогов.

– Ты чего ещё по коридорам носишься? – воинственно спросила Пон-чан. Тэцу её вопрос проигнорировал.

– Ты видела Криса?

– Нет, – она моментально посерьёзнела и прислушалась. Слух у неё, конечно, был не такой острый, как у тотэцу, но всё же получше, чем у людей. – Я собирала бусы в комнате.

– Так он вроде тебя шёл искать?

Пон-чан пожала плечами.

– Может, мы разминулись? Тут много коридоров.

– Может быть.

Тэцу прислушался ещё раз: ни звука от Криса – ни шагов, ни голоса.

– Мне это не нравится, – задумчиво протянул он. – Надо его найти.

Пон-чан закивала – ей тоже всё это ужасно не нравилось.

Вместе они вернулись к дверям гостиной, за которой ожесточённо ругались Ди и Леон – из-за плотно прикрытых створок смутно послышалось «манеры», и ещё почему-то «Вагнер». Тотэцу и Пон-чан не стали заходить внутрь: у них была совершенно другая цель.

– Сможешь?

Тотэцу с силой втянул воздух.

– Думаю, да.

И они пошли по следу. 

***

«Послушай, – мысли у Криса от страха сразу стали нервными и непослушными: разбегались не хуже тараканов. – Выпусти меня. Пожалуйста. Я правда не хотел тебя беспокоить».

Мальчик перед ним покачал головой.

– Не хотел бы – не пришёл. Просто так, знаешь ли, ко мне никто не приходит.

И хоть у Криса на языке вертелось много, очень много вопросов, он выбрал и задал самый неподходящий.

«Так, значит, ты здесь совсем один?»

Парнишка, двинувшийся было к нему навстречу, вдруг остановился так резко, будто перед ним с размаху опустили невидимую стену. А если бы свет был не лунный – бледный, неверный и полный теней – Крис, может, и разглядел бы странное выражение, которое промелькнуло у того на лице.

– Не всегда, – неопределённо ответил тот.

И, скрестив ноги, уселся на песок перед Крисом.

Крис совсем растерялся, но пустынный мальчик одним взглядом указал ему перед собой – лёгкий кивок головы и движение глаз, ничего больше, и Крис опустился напротив него, неловко поджав ноги.

Они молчали, и на них сверху смотрело Лицо-на-Луне.

Крис чувствовал себя неуютно. Он хотел задать так много вопросов, а кроме того, какая-то (очень маленькая!) его часть хотела просто-напросто убежать с плачем. А ещё он никак не мог найти тему для разговора.

Он часто слышал от Ди: «Успешная светская беседа – непременная составляющая успеха». Граф иногда учил его хорошим манерам – читал ему правила из толстой книги, и Крис, в принципе, не растерялся бы, если бы на приёме у английского принца столкнулся со столовыми приборами. Ну, если, конечно, его бы пригласил английский принц.

Как назло, сейчас от всей главы о светских манерах у него в голове осталась только эта фраза – эпиграф, красивый, но бесполезный. Поэтому дело пришлось брать в свои руки, и он выбрал из десятка вертевшихся в голове (дурацких, дурацких!) фраз ту, которая, как ему показалось, прозвучала бы не так глупо.

«Так… эээ… как тебя зовут?»

Хотя, пожалуй, под пристальным взглядом ярко-зелёных глаз с вертикальным зрачком любая фраза казалась не просто глупой, она казалась идиотской.

Мальчик прикрыл веки, будто обдумывая ответ. Он явно не торопился – сидел, как статуя Будды в индуистском храме, неспешный, как если бы у него было всё время мира. Наконец он поднял глаза на Криса.

– Я – Сфинкс, – неторопливо сообщил он. – Страж Вечности и друг Пирамид.

«О», – вот и всё, что Крис смог сказать. Сфинкс? Тот самый, египетский Сфинкс?

Зелёные глаза напротив сузились, и Крис решил, что подумает над этим попозже. 

– Может, и ты представишься?

«Да. Конечно. Я Крис. Крис Оркотт. Просто Крис, ну, для друзей».

– Понятно, – безо всякого выражения сказал Сфинкс. Он вновь опустил веки, и теперь казался погружённым в медитацию.

Молчание затягивалось; но, пожалуй, только Крис чувствовал из-за этого неловкость.

«Так… ты не собираешься меня отпустить?»

На этот раз Сфинкс даже глаз на него не поднял.

– Нет.

«Почему?»

– Я не могу.

«Почему?»

Парнишка всё-таки обратил на него внимание, но Крис этому вовсе не обрадовался: ему показалось, что зелень сверкнула из-под ресниц зло и как-то голодно.

– Зачем ты ко мне сунулся, если даже не знаешь, кто я? – тихо прошипел он. Вышло очень недобро; и та часть Криса, которая очень хотела сбежать на край света, чуть-чуть приподняла голову. Совсем чуть-чуть; но ему пришлось схватиться руками за непослушные коленки, которые отчаянно желали вскочить и унестись.

«Так скажи мне?» – вышло очень неуверенно; если бы Крис сказал это вслух, голос у него непременно бы дрожал.

Сфинкс вздохнул. Вздох у него вышел одновременно усталым и раздражённым.

– Люди приходят ко мне… – начал он и замолчал. 

Крис подумал, что это у него такая манера речи – как у того военного, который выступал с докладом у них в школе перед днём Конституции. Он тоже часто замолкал посреди фразы, будто собираясь с мыслями, но говорил чётко и как-то рублено. Крис не слишком его слушал; вообще-то, он разглядывал затылок Синди Дартмур, которая в тот день заплела косички.

Мальчик не решился прерывать молчание, и он оказался прав – после минутной паузы Сфинкс продолжил.

– Люди приходят ко мне, когда хотят получить что-нибудь. Власть, деньги, любовь, – он хмыкнул, будто всё это казалось ему глупостью, на которую и время тратить не стоит. – Люди приходят, когда желают чего-то так сильно, что готовы рискнуть всем, что у них есть.

Он посмотрел на Криса, как если бы ждал вопроса – какого угодно вопроса. Но Крис молчал, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Если эти люди согласны поставить на кон всё, что имеют, мы играем в одну игру.

«Игру?» – не утерпел Крис.

Сфинкс причудливо скривил лицо – возможно, сам он понимал эту гримасу, как улыбку.

– Да. Мы играем в загадки, – негромко ответил он, усмехаясь одними глазами. – Я задаю вопрос – всего один вопрос, это не так уж и много. И если человек отвечает на него правильно, я исполняю его желание. Почти любое – неприятно признавать, но даже у меня есть пределы.

И вновь Крису почудилась в нём, в Сфинксе, насмешка, что-то тёмное и хитрое, как двойное дно в старинных шкатулках. 

«А если неправильно?» – спросил мальчик, внутренне готовясь услышать что-нибудь… чего он наверняка не хотел бы слышать. 

Сфинкс улыбнулся. Рот с тонкими губами растянулся неожиданно широко, и улыбка эта оказалась до того неприятной, что мальчик внутренне отдёрнулся, лишь с трудом усидев на месте.

– Тогда… Тогда у меня случается отличный ужин.

***

Пон-чан нервничала.

Выражалось это в том, что она ежеминутно тянула тотэцу за край жилетки (или, если не дотягивалась, просто за штаны) и, не переставая, спрашивала «Ну как? Нашёл что-нибудь? Нашёл?».

Если бы Тэцу не был так сосредоточен, его бы это раздражало; сейчас же он просто отмахивался от малышки и шёл по следу из тонкого, слабого запаха, мысленно проклиная собственные подзаржавевшие охотничьи навыки. Спокойная, сытая жизнь у Графа заставила его расслабиться, его бдительность дала сбой. А теперь Крис пропал (а пропадать в Магазине графа – кошмарное дело, которым тотэцу никому бы не пожелал заниматься), и он мог рассчитывать только на себя – потому что от Пон-чан в искусстве выслеживания было толку не больше, чем от человека в гостиной.

Так они шли по извилистым коридорам Магазина, петляя и поворачивая. Иногда Тэцу нравился этот лабиринт; сегодня он практически его возненавидел. Запах провёл их мимо двери Филлипа – Тэцу здесь уже был, но Крис, похоже, значительно их опередил.

Пон-чан считала повороты вслух, чтобы не сбиться. Пока выходило, что они идут к Хонлон – по крайней мере, слабый запах указывал именно на это. По пути они заглянули к псам, змеям и попугаям: те подтвердили, что человеческий ребёнок здесь был и искал Пон-чан. 

Сама Пон-чан уже чуть не плакала.

Тэцу не спешил её успокаивать; но по тому, как он сжал её ладошку, когда Пон-чан взяла его за руку, было видно, что он обеспокоен сам. 

Быстро шагая по зелёному ковру, они двигались к дракону; и, как и Крис, пришли вовсе не к её дверям.

Пон-чан заметила вначале, как тотэцу будто бы споткнулся на ровном месте. Она не обратила на это внимания и потянула его за штанину дальше, к странной белой двустворчатой двери, но он шёл всё медленней и медленней и, так и не дойдя до двери, вовсе остановился.

– В чём дело? – девочка ещё раз дёрнула его за штаны, но тот стоял, не двигаясь с места.

– Чёрт, – хрипло выругался Тет-чан. – Вот же чёрт.

Пон-чан удивлённо повернулась к нему. Тотэцу ругался много, но в основном тогда, когда злился. Сейчас он вовсе не выглядел злым.

Он был растерянным.

А если бы Пон-чан знала его хоть чуточку хуже, то сказала бы, что он напуган. Но Тэцу был не из тех, кто возьмёт и испугается какой-то странной двери, которая возникла…

– А где Хонлон? – с любопытством спросила она, оглядываясь по сторонам. Коридор вёл именно в её покои, но сейчас алых резных дверей в её комнаты не было и в помине. – И кто тогда тут живёт?

– Ты не знаешь? – с какой-то непривычной отстранённостью в голосе вопросом на вопрос ответил Тет-чан.

– Нет, – пожала плечами девочка, – а что? Думаешь, Крис там?

Он подошла к двойным тяжёлым каменным створкам, украшенным золотом, и осторожно потянула на себя. Дверь не поддалась; и даже когда Пон-чан налегла на неё всем весом, она ни на дюйм не сдвинулась с места.

– Это бесполезно, – вдруг сказал Тэцу. Пон-чан обернулась в его сторону и сердито нахмурилась.

– Взял бы и помог девушке!

Но, к её удивлению, Тэцу никак не отреагировал на её возглас – каким-то безнадёжным взглядом осмотрев хитросплетение узора на двери, он вдруг опустился напротив неё на скрещенные ноги. 

– Вот, значит, где он теперь, – пробормотал он себе под нос, – а я и не знал.

Это тихое бормотание обеспокоило Пон-чан по-настоящему.

– Эй! Ты чего ещё расселся? А ну, вставай! – скомандовала она, подходя к нему и воинственно упирая кулачки в бока. – Ты не забыл, что мы вообще-то Криса ищем?

– Не забыл, – отозвался Тет-чан. – Но за этой дверью живет один мой…старый знакомый.

– Знакомый? – насторожилась Пон-чан.

Тэцу скривился, но кивнул. 

– Не то, чтобы я горел желанием с ним встретиться. И если он не изменил своим привычкам – а такие, как он, на удивление постоянны – то мы можем только надеяться, что ещё увидим Криса.

Пон-чан охнула и прижала ладошки ко рту.

– Но наверняка есть способ его оттуда вытащить! Давай, я сбегаю за графом, и он скажет отпустить Криса?

– Нет, – покачал рогатой головой Тэцу, – пока эта дверь заперта, Крис выйдет оттуда, только если этого захочет Сфинкс.

– Сфинкс? – переспросила Пон-чан, но тут же поправилась: 

– Тогда… что нам делать?

– Ждать, – вздохнул тотэцу. – Ждать и надеяться на счастливый случай.

***

Крис молчал.

«Отличный ужин» всё ещё звенел у него в ушах, повторяясь на все лады; а пронзительный взгляд глаз с вертикальными зрачками не давал ему ни успокоиться, ни сосредоточиться.

Отличный ужин.

Отличный ужин.

Отличный…

Мысли текли по кругу, раз за разом проигрывая одну и ту же фразу. Крис помотал головой, но слова засели накрепко – просто так из головы не вытряхнуть. Тот его кусочек, который собирался убежать с той секунды, как Крис ступил на выбеленный луной песок, снова попытался перехватить контроль над ногами. И, пожалуй, он даже вскочил бы и убежал, если бы его не остановил насмешливый голос.

– Ну-ну, не бойся.

Прозвучало это до того издевательски и обидно, что Крис даже перехотел куда-то бежать.

«Я не боюсь!»

Сфинкс склонил голову на бок тем самым кошачьим жестом, который Крис у него уже видел. Голос у Сфинкса звучал издевательски, да, но он уже не улыбался.

– Что-то непохоже, что тебе не страшно.

«Я… » – Крис лихорадочно подыскивал ответ. Я тебя не боюсь? Враки. За мной придёт Леон? Вот уж едва ли – Крис сам запоминал систему переходов больше месяца, а брат здесь и вовсе был от силы пару раз. Граф запретил меня есть? Ну… Крис надеялся, что граф не обрадуется, если его съедят; впрочем, с графом ничего и никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка.

Но попробовать всё же было можно.

«Граф Ди, – выпалил он, отчаянно надеясь, что угадал, – я знаком с графом Ди!»

Но Сфинкс только усмехнулся.

– Я тоже с ним знаком, – задумчиво сказал он. – Обычно именно он закрывает двери за теми, кто сюда входит. Почему на этот раз его не было?

«Потому что я искал Хонлон, а твоя… дверь оказалась том месте, где раньше была её комната.»

– И у тебя всегда была эта очаровательная привычка совать нос туда, куда тебя не звали?

Крис чуть-чуть покраснел.

« Извини.»

Сфинкс тихонько хмыкнул.

– Надо же, какой вежливый.

И вдруг повалился на песок, закинув руки за голову и вытягивая ноги. Жест этот выглядел таким простым и естественным, что Крис невольно выдохнул с облегчением. Облегчение, конечно, было не бог весть какое, но мальчику и в самом деле стало немного лучше. В конце концов, те, кто по-настоящему собираются сделать из тебя ужин, наверняка не выглядят такими… беззаботными – Крис был в этом практически уверен.

Поджатые ноги уже начинали побаливать, и Крис, поглядывая на Сфинкса, осторожно их вытянул.

Сфинкс, не глядя на него, вздохнул.

– Ложись, если неудобно. Не буду я тебя жрать, расслабься.

Расслабиться было непросто. Ложиться на спину ему не хотелось; так он смотрел прямо в гигантское пустое небо, и полузабытое ощущение падения в никуда грозило вспыхнуть в нём с новой силой. Так что, повертевшись, мальчик устроился на животе, опершись на локти и глядя на Сфинкса – который так и не повернул в его сторону головы.

Между ними опять повисло молчание, но на этот раз его нарушил уже сам Сфинкс.

– Так, значит, ты просто ошибся дверью, – задумчиво произнёс он. Это был не вопрос; но Крис всё равно ответил ему.

«Да. Я же сказал, что искал Пон-чан, и она могла…»

– Кто это – Пон-чан?

«Она моя подруга.»

– И ты искал свою подругу по магазину графа Ди? Ты знаешь, что обычно люди отсюда не возвращаются?

Крис замотал головой.

«Нет, она тут живёт».

Сфинкс, наконец, повернул к нему голову и больше не выглядел ни злым, ни насмешливым – обычный мальчик, едва старше Криса. И он казался озадаченным.

– Почему человек живёт в магазине Ди? Он что, открыл приют для бездомных?

Окей, реплика про бездомных была довольно обидной. Даже очень обидной, если подумать.

«Так здесь же и живут одни только люди! – с досадой выпалил он. – Я тоже у него живу, но я же не бездомный! И у меня есть брат, просто у него в квартире тесно, а графу я не мешаю, вот они и договорились, что я пока побуду у него…»

– Стоп, – Сфинкс с подозрением прищурился. – Так я, по-твоему, человек? 

«Ну…да?»

Если честно, Крис уже сам не был в этом уверен. Магазинные Люди всегда были немножко… странными, но всё же были людьми – они выглядели, как люди (почти всегда) и говорили, как люди (когда не шипели и не рычали). В целом, подумал Крис, они были не хуже его одноклассников. 

Сфинкс смотрел на него ещё пару секунд, а потом вдруг откинулся на спину и расхохотался – громко, звонко и до того заразительно, что Крис, сам того не желая, смущенно улыбнулся.

– Лю-у-у-ди, – простонал Сфинкс сквозь смех. – Как же вы… Какие же вы…

Он не договорил, и, схватившись за живот, перевернулся на бок. Смех его душил, он всхлипывал и трясся, но никак не мог остановиться.

Крис искренне не мог понять, в чём дело. Что он сказал такого смешного? Он хотел даже обидеться, но передумал.

Сфинкс, отсмеявшись и отфыркавшись от песка (фыркал он совсем как пантера из зоопарка), устроился на боку, положив голову на руку. Кривая улыбка всё ещё оставалась на его лице, но теперь она казалась чуть-чуть теплее.

«Так что смешного?»– насупившись, спросил Крис.

Сфинкс не торопился с ответом, задержав пристальный взгляд на лице у Криса.

– Удивительная штука, – наконец произнёс он. – Ты – один из немногих людей, которые могут общаться с нами без прямого участия графа. Чудо, казалось бы; но даже это чудо, дар, которым обладают лишь избранные, вы подстраиваете под себя. Вы слишком боитесь принять правду о том, что люди – далеко не единственный разумный вид на вашей маленькой, скучной, пыльной планетке. А ты, чтобы не видеть правды, которая может свести тебя с ума, представляешь нас всех в привычном тебе облике – человеческом. И это смешно, малыш. Почти так же смешно, как то, что вы мните себя хозяевами Земли, которая вам – людям – уж точно не принадлежит.

Это было…безумием. А Крис боялся сумасшедших. Особенно тех, которые запирали за ним двери, сажали рядом с собой и говорили очень, очень странные вещи. Ему казалось, будто они играют в игру, странную игру с вопросами и ответами, и в которой Крис не знает ни смысла, ни правил. Он зябко поёжился, но всё же рискнул спросить.

«Вас всех? Кого это – вас всех?»

– Животных, конечно.

Крис застыл. Песок колко щекотал ему локти, но он сейчас боялся даже шевельнуться; боялся даже выдохнуть. Животных? В магазине графа не было животных. Там были только…

«Пон-чан? Тет-чан?...»

Сфинкс кивнул. 

– Если они жили у Ди – они не люди. Ты видишь их людьми, а кто они на самом деле, я не знаю. Я их не видел.

Они опять надолго замолчали. Тишина была оглушительной; теперь окружающая пустыня казалась ему холодной и вымершей, запах пряностей больше не привлекал, а ещё под этим огромным чёрным небом он ощущал сам себя не больше песчинки – мелким и ужасно незначительным.

А ещё – ужасно одиноким. То, что Сфинкс глядел на него со снисходительной улыбкой, ничуть не помогало.

– Ну же, – сказал ему вальяжно развалившийся рядом Сфинкс. – Неужели ты никогда не замечал странностей? Если уж облик тебя не смущает, так, может, слышал что-нибудь необычное? Что-нибудь, чего человек бы не сказал?

И только Крис собрался отрицательно покачать головой, как вдруг ему пришло на ум сегодняшнее утро.

«Перерождения! – чуть ли не вскрикнул он, – мы же говорили с Тет-чаном о перерождениях!»

– Да? – с лёгким интересом переспросил Сфинкс. – И сколько жизней твой Тет-чан помнит?

Крис задумался.

«Кажется, он сказал, двенадцать, – с сомнением протянул он. – А ещё сказал, что ему четыреста лет. Неужели он не человек?»

Сфинкс усмехнулся.

– Люди, которые могут вспомнить, кем были в прошлой жизни, рождаются раз в несколько столетий, – протянул он. – Не думаю, что твой Тет-чан из таких. Кстати, – Сфинкс насмешливо блеснул глазами, – неужели ты даже после рассказа о прошлой жизни ничего не понял? 

Крис вдруг очень ясно почувствовал, что под изучающим взглядом Сфинкса неудержимо краснеет. 

– Так и не понял, значит, – хохотнул Сфинкс, потирая подбородок. – Четыреста лет ему, говоришь?

Крис кивнул.

– Может, конечно, и совпадение, – рассеянно сообщил Сфинкс, – да слишком удачное. Скажи-ка, Крис: твоего Тет-чана называли при тебе как-то ещё? Как-то…иначе?

Тёплый песок под ним медленно остывал, и Крис невольно поёжился. Ему становилось всё холоднее и холоднее.

«Да, граф зовёт его иногда тотэцу».

Крис так и не смог понять, скривился ли Сфинкс, или всего лишь неверный бледный свет луны так странно упал на его лицо – что-то там было от боли, что-то – от улыбки. Но Сфинкс вновь повернулся к нему, как ни в чём не бывало, и уставился на мальчика.

От жутковатого взгляда бледно мерцающих глаз с узкой вертикальной прорезью зрачка Крису теплее не становилось.

– Знаешь, Крис, – наконец заговорил он, – четыре столетия назад ко мне пришел один человек.

Крис открыл уже рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но Сфинкс сделал ему знак ладонью, и мальчик замолчал, так и не сказав ни слова.

– Человек этот был жаден и себялюбив, – продолжил Сфинкс. – Из-за его стремления к власти и богатству погибло немало людей. Чтобы удовлетворить свои амбиции – а ты себе и представить не можешь, как тяжело удовлетворить жажду признания у тех людей, что и без того имеют немало – он решил, что должен стать бессмертным.

«Зачем?» – всё-таки не удержался Крис.

– Потому что одной человеческой жизни ему показалось недостаточно для того, чтобы собрать столько золота, сколько он хотел. Потому что одной человеческой жизни ему не хватало, чтобы склонить перед собой столько людей, сколько он хотел. И тогда – тогда он решил пойти ко мне. Чтобы найти мой дом – а жил я тогда вовсе не здесь – он перепробовал все средства. Он преследовал тех, кто встречался со мной, он запугивал, подкупал их или пытал; и однажды он со мной встретился.

Сфинкс замолчал, глядя перед собой. Выглядел он так, будто никак не мог решить, стоит ли продолжать рассказ или нет. Но, бросив взгляд на Криса, всё же продолжил.

– Я могу загадать загадку, которую способен разгадать ребёнок – или которой не найти ответа и десяти мудрецам. Когда тот человек дошёл до меня, я уже знал о его желании.

Он посмотрел на мальчика, ожидая, что тот спросит его о какой-нибудь маловажной детали, но тот, казалось, затаил дыхание. Глаза у Криса блестели напряжённо и выжидающе, точь-в-точь как у маленького любопытного зверька. Давно уже у него не было таких внимательных слушателей; это льстило.

Кроме того, он уже долгое время ни с кем не говорил.

– Я загадал ему совсем простую загадку, на которую он, конечно, смог ответить, – размеренно продолжил Сфинкс, – и тогда он загадал мне своё желание. Меня рассмешил этот смертный: он стоял передо мной, гордый, как победитель, не осознавая, что перед лицом вечности он всего лишь горстка праха. 

Сфинкс замолк, глядя в чёрное небо. Вдохнув, полной грудью вбирая сладкий пряный аромат, он договорил:

– И я дал ему то, чего он хотел. Человек этот получил свою вечную жизнь, но не получил того, чего так отчаянно желал – у него не было вечной молодости. Мечтавший стать богом, он был обречён на человеческое старение и неминуемую смерть. Он рождался вновь, помня о каждом своём воплощении, помня о своих грехах и из круга в круг увеличивая их вес. Мечтавший властвовать над людьми, теперь он был вынужден охотиться на них, чтобы выживать…

Он скосил глаза на непонимающее лицо Криса и махнул рукой:

– Забудь, малыш. Этот человек получил свою вечность за простую загадку: так, в моё время, базарные менялы скидывали цену на золотники с изъяном. Вечность со скидкой; яблоко с червоточинкой. Проклятие, а не дар, – еле слышно договорил он и взглянул на мальчика. 

У Криса дрожали губы. Тот не просто собирался заплакать – он уже практически плакал.

Сфинкс тяжело выдохнул и сел, вновь устроившись со скрещенными ногами. 

– В этом магазине контракт заключается не только между мной и человеком, – жестко проговорил он, меняя тему и заставляя Криса сосредоточиться на том, что он говорил. – Также он заключён между магазином Ди и мной. Моё условие таково: я не могу отпустить человека, не задав ему вопрос, который я посчитал бы достаточно важным. Так слушай мой вопрос, Крис Оркотт, – он наклонился вперёд, и мальчик, как загипнотизированный, подался ему навстречу. 

– Как ты думаешь – изменился ли этот человек за четыреста лет?

«Да, – вырвалось у Криса, – Да, да, да!»

Крис не хотел плакать, но не мог сдерживать рвущиеся наружу всхлипы. Слёзы текли у него по щекам. Нос сразу опух, а уши густо покраснели. 

– Я верю тебе, – задумчиво сказал Сфинкс. – Не только потому, что ты один из избранных. Ты чист, Крис. Ты мне нравишься.

Он встал на ноги – загорелая тонкая фигурка на фоне ночного неба, выбеленная бледным светом. Крис поднялся следом, окидывая взглядом окрестности. Ничего не изменилось – даже луна не сдвинулась ни на дюйм, как будто была приколочена к одному месту.

Сфинкс сделал несколько шагов и положил узкую ладонь на каменный косяк двери, и та, будто только того и ждала, тихо скрипнула, медленно открываясь. Крис подошёл ближе.

«Ты меня отпускаешь?» – неверяще спросил он. Сфинкс усилием воли подавил желание закатить глаза.

– Да. Прощай, Крис Оркотт. Больше мы с тобой не увидимся. 

Крис подошёл к плавно расходящимся створкам двери и посмотрел на Сфинкса: тот так и стоял, положив руку на белый камень дверного проёма.

«Прощай, Сфинкс», – тихо подумал Крис. Он хотел было добавить что-то ещё, но в этот момент двери перед ним открылась, и он шагнул вперёд, на зелёный ковёр, под тёплый золотой свет ламп, висевших в коридоре.

Дверь за ним беззвучно затворилась.

Сфинкс остался один.

Ещё пару минут он стоял перед дверью, отрешённо глядя на следы, которые Крис оставил на песке; потом развернулся, и, не оборачиваясь, медленно двинулся прочь. Если бы рядом был кто-нибудь с хорошим слухом, этот кто-то различил бы, как странный бритый мальчишка шепчет себе под нос еле слышно: «До чего же тяжело иногда быть стражем вечности». Но до самого горизонта перед Сфинксом простиралась только белоснежная, сияющая отраженным светом пустыня; а значит, его некому было услышать.

***

Войдя в коридор, Крис едва не наступил на Пон-чан, которая устроилась на животе перед дверью. На него самого она никак не отреагировала – малышка безмятежно спала. Чуть поодаль сидел Тет-чан, прислонившись к стене и согнув ноги в коленях. Стоило мальчику ступить на мягкий ковровый ворс, он тут же поднял голову и взглянул на Криса с таким радостным удивлением, какого тот, пожалуй, у своего друга ещё не видел.

– Крис! – свистящим шепотом произнёс Тецу и тут же, ловко вскочив, бросился к нему, сразу крепко его обняв. – Ты цел? Ты встретился со Сфинксом?

«Да… да»,– ответил Крис, шмыгая носом. Он осторожно высвободился из объятий Тет-чана и внимательно взглянул ему в лицо, пытаясь отыскать там хоть одно свидетельство того, что Сфинкс говорил правду.

Смотрел – и видел только волнение и радость, а ещё – грубоватую заботу.

Крис улыбнулся.

Тотэцу, кажется, встревожился ещё больше.

– Он тебя отпустил? Или ты сам выбрался? Крис, чёрт тебя дери, не молчи, отвечай!

«Тебе правда четыреста лет?» – невпопад спросил Крис о том, что сейчас волновало его сильнее всего.

Руки Тет-чана медленно сползли с его плеч, и он отошёл на шаг назад. Сейчас – Крис видел это яснее ясного – ему было больно. И грустно.

– Да, – тихо ответил Тотэцу. – Да, столько. Ты… ты говорил об этом со Сфинксом?

Крис пожал плечами. Сейчас он искал в Тет-чане следы того человека, который когда-то пришёл к Сфинксу, искал – и не находил. Вечность со скидкой, золотник с изъяном – вспомнил Крис. Сколько раз Тотэцу уже жалел о том, что делал? Сколько ещё пожалеет?

Крис не знал. 

И он сделал единственное, что мог, чтобы поддержать друга – обнял отстранившегося Тет-чана, прижимаясь к нему, пытаясь заставить его ощутить свою поддержку. Вечность холодна и одинока; даже бессмертным нужны друзья.

Кажется, Тотэцу понял.

Они стояли, обнявшись, посреди коридора, который заканчивался тупиком – никто из них не заметил, как растворилась в камне стены тяжёлая белая дверь. Над ними горел золотистым светом, чуть заметно мерцая, изящный светильник; прямо у них под ногами сопела во сне Пон-чан, которую так утомило ожидание. Где-то скреблись, а где-то шуршали. Если бы они прислушались как следует, они различили бы слабое эхо от криков Леона, который всё ещё скандалил с Ди. 

А Крис, прижавшись щекой, просто слушал мерное биение сердца под шелковой жилеткой, и думал о том, что никогда, никогда, никогда бы не захотел жить вечно.


End file.
